


Always Right Here

by chessere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessere/pseuds/chessere
Summary: Eichi looked so calm. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted, like he was sleeping, but he wasn’t there anymore.Eichi wasn’t in front of him anymore.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Hakaze Kaoru
Kudos: 10





	Always Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I was getting rest because I'm not posting anything for almost 2 weeks? Absolutely not. One day I won't be able to write out a single word because of a massive burnout but it's not today babey. Today is eikao time. In this house, it's always eikao time :)

No.

Not now. Not like this.

Eichi looked so calm. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted, like he was sleeping, but he wasn’t there anymore.

Eichi wasn’t in front of him anymore.

The empty vessel that used to be his lover didn’t have any life in it anymore. No movement. No breath. Nothing. His skin that was already pale became paler when Kaoru arrived at the hospital. He wasn’t there in time. He wasn’t there when he should be. Kaoru couldn’t help but blame himself for not staying with him, not knowing that he wouldn’t have a chance anymore.

Realizing that fact, Kaoru who was paralyzed with shock started sobbing. The sobbings turned into chokings and the chokings turned into a full breakdown crying. His ears were ringing, not even able to hear his own hoarse choking voice trying to call out for Eichi, but nothing was comprehensible.

_No. Please, don’t take him away_ , he begged, yet the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth properly like how he wanted it to.

Before he could see anything further, Kaoru shot open his eyes, jolting up from the bed in a panic. Looking around the pitch-black room, he didn’t realize that he was shaking. A hand damped with sweat frantically searched for the person who should be lying next to him by instinct, fearing that he would find no one by his side. As soon as Kaoru found him, he immediately grabbed onto his hand for reassurance. Sighing in relief when he made sure that his lover was still there.

"Hn?"

A drowsy voice faintly questioned, with the person who made that noise slowly sitting up and opening his eyes. He reached his hand to the lamp on the nightstand and turned it on, only to see Kaoru, gripping his hand tight, showing clear distraught on his face.

"Kaoru?" Eichi called, snapping him back to reality.

"...Oh, did I– did I wake you up?"

His voice was shaking. He knew that everything he saw wasn't real, Eichi was beside him, always beside him, yet it seemed so real that Kaoru couldn't help but felt scared over it.

"I can't say you didn't, but I don't mind," slowly sighed Eichi. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked, gently pulling the other person closer to comfort him. Kaoru just nodded. Small tears dropped down onto his cheeks, he tried to hold back the sobbing but failed to do so.

"I see."

Gently, Eichi ran his hand down Kaoru's back, tracing his spine. Going up to ruffle his hair and softly pressing his head down onto the crook of his neck as he let Kaoru cry as much as he wanted. "Can you tell me what was bothering you?" Eichi whispered, drawing a circle on the other's back with his palm.

"I– I saw you– your illness– and—"

As soon as Eichi heard that word, he figured what Kaoru saw in his dream. The thing that he feared the most.

His death.

"I see," he exhaled. "If it's hard, you don't have to say it, Kaoru. It's fine."

Gently, Eichi cupped Kaoru's cheek, bringing his tear-stained face in front of his own with foreheads almost touching, before flashing a reassuring smile. The chokings seemed to have calmed down along with the Kaoru's mind. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breath with Eichi wiping the warm tears with his thumb.

"I'm here, I promise I won't go anywhere."

That promise was daring, but Eichi was sure enough to make it. With how technology advances, they found a way to slowly cure his illnesses, and with his wealth, he could afford it with ease. Eichi had been getting better, being hospitalized less and less, more years were added to his life, and soon enough, the health condition in the Tenshouin bloodline won't exist anymore, but the best thing of all was he got to live and see his beloved one beside him.

"...Sorry for waking you up," Kaoru mumbled once he finally calmed down. "Oh, don't worry about it..." Eichi spoke but was immediately followed by a yawn. It was already late and they should be sleeping, resting and preparing to take on tomorrow’s works.

"Nnh, how about we go to sleep?"

"Mhm," Kaoru hummed, laying back down onto the bed as the man on the other side reached his hand to turn off the lamp.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my dear Kaoru~" Eichi let out a chuckle, before lying back down after, arm throwing around Kaoru's body, and they began to drift back to a peaceful sleep together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off of a fic that I probably won't be finishing. I was hurt because Eichi died for real in that one and decided to write something happier to heal myself so here have it-
> 
> that fic: https://twitter.com/amenmatenrou/status/1225360504438181890


End file.
